Reasons Why
by The SpaceCowboy XD
Summary: You chose money over me, and I can't forgive you for that. not yet anyways" At this moment she fled the room, on the verge of tears. What the hell did I do? D/C/J
1. Top Dog

**(A/N)**

Hey guys!! Ok set after the episode Top Dog on TDA!! Thought of it after the episode aired. I was so heart broken that Duncan voted her off!! They are meant to be people!!!! Anyhoo Enjoy!!

(Duncan's POV)

"_We are so done!"_ her final words kept replaying in my mind. I knew she meant business, for she was Courtney, and _hell _she always meant business.

_What the hell did I just do? _I thought to myself. Great I was in the final two, but at what cost?

My girlfriend was gone, and it was all because of me.

Sure, there were a lot of reasons I voted for her.

She was being annoying (I mean really she expected me to memorize 32 pages in _one _night? WTH, man)

She was a big threat to the million dollars

I didn't want to admit that….I love her.

. I admit I did mess up with getting a bit close with Gwen, and Heather, okay and Lindsay can count too, but it didn't mean anything!

Not in comparison of what I felt for her.

I could only hop she would forgive me.

_She won't you know._

_I know, I screwed up bad_

_Duncan you're _such_ an idiot!_

_You let your competitiveness get in the way of you and your princess._

At this point I was really depressed, but I suddenly got optimistic.

If I won the million, she would love me, right?

I mean I would be rich, and she _already _digs me. I got this in the bag.

Pssshhh!! What was I worried about again?

It's not like anybody besides me loved her uptightness, smartness, or _hotness._

Wait a sec.

Hell no, I thought about one name that could take her away from me.

Justin

Alright so I know this is really short, but if you guys want me to actually update at least give me 1 review. I'm not gonna say I need 10 or I won't post! I just want to know if you guys actually liked it and want me to actually keep writing.

Love you Guys!

The Space Cowboy XD


	2. The Bus

**A/N**

**Shout out to all of those FABULOUS people who reviewed! I got up and did a happy dance when I looked at my inbox. Alrighty now because you all deserve it after reviewing here is Chappie 2!!! Enjoy!! Oh and by the way I skipped to the finale challenge and everything is set up as it was in the TDI finale.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own TDI/A and so on…**

* * *

(Duncan's POV)

So here I am waiting for everyone else to arrive to the film lot. I'm dreading the moment Courtney will step off the bus.

Will she glare at me, ignore me, support me?

Okay so that last one was bull but hey a guy can only hope, right?

"Here comes the others!" whispered Beth.

"Great…" I replied.

Everyone stepped off the bus.

The first 2 off were Gwen and surprisingly Trent who were _holding hands_??

Wow didn't see that one coming.

The next off were the 2 H-bombs and Leshawna talking animatedly.

What is this world coming to? No way in hell would they ever be friends. That is unless…the world is ending!! I quickly looked up to the skies to make sure no meteor was crashing down on us.

Nope. I'm not that lucky.

Lindsay stepped off next and ran over to hug her BFFFL.

Everyone filed out occasionally shooting me smiles or head nods.

The only 2 who didn't step out were Princess,,,and Justin.

_WHAT THE HELL!! _If they are doing anything in that bus I will rip Justin'd frakin HEAD OFF!

I marched up and saw 2 heads near the back of the bus.

I also heard…sucking sounds. I headed over there and pulled him off of her. Just when I was about to smash his skull in, I felt small hands hold my arm back.

"Duncan stop"

"Why should I? Your pretty much cheating on me right now"

"No I broke up with you, if you don't recall"

She had a point there, I reluctantly put him down.

"Listen, princess I-"

"I am not your _princess. _That shipped sailed when you_ voted me off"_

"I'm sorry okay?? I wasn't thinking. I-"

"Take it like a man, Duncan. She's _mine _now" At this point I really was going to rip Justin's head off. He was annoying the hell out of me. That would make princess unhappy so I just ignored him.

"You think I'm going to accept your apology? As if. We could've been the final 2! But you chose the easy way out, the money over me, I can't forgive you for that. Not yet anyways."

She was on the verge of tears and god knows how much I HATE to see her cry.

"Let's go, Justin"

He went over to her, hugged her, and left. All without turning back to look at me.

_What the hell have I done!!! _

Princess is going to be mine again. Mark my words she will.

* * *

**Dramatic, right?!?!?! Well I thought so…**

**So would you have liked to see Duncan rip Justin's head off?? Tell me what you think and review!!!!! Sayonara!**

**The Space Cowboy XD**


	3. Thinking

A/N

I hope everybody had a gr8 turkey day! I discovered I can't cook turkey and that I'm an excellent cheesecake maker!! Lol. So thx to all who reviewed!!! Here's the next chappie where we see how Courtney deals with things…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI?A and so on…

(Courtney's POV)

I walked away from the bus, and the jerk inside.

Chris was telling everybody how the day would work. Honestly I could care less, so I had time to think through some things.

I still love Duncan, but I couldn't let him see that when he obviously didn't feel the same way. For all I knew he was just using me to get ahead in the game.

As for Justin…well I didn't really like him, although he was crazy about me, or just winning against Duncan. I doubt he even knows. I only got together with him to show that I didn't need Duncan. I have completely forgotten about him. That's what I tried to tell myself anyways.

I remember the time I left him on the beach during TDI. It wasn't the same though. Not how I saw it. I still planned to split the money with him afterwards. I know it seems like I left him there, and didn't give a damn about him, but I couldn't let him hold me back.

We would have been easy prey for anyone who wanted to take the money: I with the money in one hand, supporting Duncan. Duncan relying on me, and crippled.

On the other hand, he didn't even give me a chance at the final 2! It would have been completely different if he beat me, and we were the final 2. There could only _be _one winner.

We could've been the final 2, but he screwed it all up.

Damn him.

I stopped arguing with myself, and paid attention to what Chris was saying.

"The final challenge will be set up the same as last time. Everybody pick a side-Duncan or Beth. You will cheer them on throughout the challenge. Let's just hope they can make it through the course _alive_." He let out an obnoxious laugh and waved us to the bleachers.

I didn't know where to sit.

I hated Beth- I saw what she dais about me in the confessionals. She was also part of the reason I wasn't competing.

On the other hand, I was furious at Duncan, but I hated all of the idiots sitting on Beth's side. Lindsay included, so I sat on Duncan's side.

To make up for me sitting on the ogre's side I started furiously kissing Justin. I first made sure Duncan was watching. He cringed and looked away.

I never liked to see him hurt, but it was necessary, so I let that one slide.

I abruptly ended the kiss when Chris blew the whistle, signaling the start of the race.

Alright so I thought I'd give you what Courtney thinks and feels. She can sort of be a bitch, but she is justifying I didn't really like this chapter though but I felt I needed to put it up. As always please please REVIEW!!!!

The Space Cowboy XD


End file.
